A Fugitive's Love
by Padfootandpuppy
Summary: Sirius and Remus kidnap Harry after James and Lily's death.
1. Park Musings

'We're going home soon, Lightning, it's almost midnight and it's your birthday tomorrow!' Sirius called, walking over and sitting on the swing next to Harry.

The nickname Lightning had come from Harry's animagus forms. Harry had begun training when he was just two, to help channel his magic. After his parents died and Sirius and Remus had kidnapped him and they went into hiding, Harry had begun to have random and commonly violent and out of control bursts of accidental magic several times a day. When Harry turned five he finally fully transformed into an adorable baby phoenix. However, without transformation to tire his magic, the accidental magic became worse than ever, and it was commonly destroying anything within a mile and even injuring Harry or Sirius or Remus or the house elves.

Sirius done some research (most of which in Knockturn Alley, since what they were doing was likely prohibited by the ministry) on if it was possible to have more than one animagus form. Sirius eventually found a man who was a werewolf who went by Venomclaw who gave Sirius his notes on animagi.

Sirius found a way to achieve several animagus forms. By seven, Harry was a baby Hebridean Black dragon who was learning to fly, by nine and three quarters, he added a Nundu to his list of forms, a magical creature who took the form of a gigantic leopard who moved silently and whose breath was lethal enough to wipe out entire villages if it chose to. By ten and a half, he was running around with Sirius as a small wolf with black scorched-looking fur.

Right now, Harry was working on transforming into a deer, which he was looking forward to, since it was his dad's animagus form.

Animagus transformation weren't the only lessons Harry had, however. He started lessons when he was five. It started out fairly basic, Sirius had disguised him and Harry and taken him to get a wand (Harry was under an advanced aging potion that made him look about a decade older) and Harry started learning the sort of thing first years at Hogwarts would learn, along with lessons in things muggle children would learn in the first year of primary school.

Harry progressed quickly in practical magic and muggle things, but struggled with History of Magic, in which despite six years of study, was only on material that most children in their third year of study would be learning.

Harry liked Sirius and Remus, but he hated being on the run constantly. They moved to new houses and countries every few years. Their first three years was spent travelling around to different countries in the UK, the next five years was spent moving from state to state in America, not staying in one state for more than two months. The next year and a half of Harry's life was very confusing. The ministry was on their tail and they were close to getting caught.

They rented out properties ranging from a tiny one bedroom apartment where someone had to sleep on the couch and someone else on a mattress on the floor to cheap, run down hotel to a giant manor. They never stayed anywhere for long, their stays ranging from one or two days, to a fortnight, but never longer.

After the ministry's wild goose chase in which they had to move all across the globe, they moved back to England. They moved into number five, Privet Drive. They had been living there ever since. They altered their appearances and made up fake names.

Harry was a tall, skinny boy, thirteen-year-old boy by the name of Hadrian Fleamont. He had extremely light blonde hair that looked almost white, pale, ghostly skin that had a strong resemblance to snow, cold, icy blue eyes and thin, colourless lips.

Sirius, who was supposed to be Harry's father, went by Ryan Fleamont, and looked exactly like his 'son' except he had frosty, hazel eyes instead and he looked in his late twenties, early thirties.

Remus, looked the same as Harry but had golden blonde hair instead. They told anyone who asked that he was Harry's uncle and Sirius' twenty-two-year-old younger brother. They told anyone who asked that they came from a large family to explain the age difference.

They real reason who so the ministry didn't suspect anything.

Remus went out every day to the ministry to make sure they weren't getting anywhere with the search for them, then he'd go to Diagon Alley and get Harry a small present. They used the excuse that Remus was going to university to study medicine.

Harry, meanwhile, was happy to finally be allowed to leave the house whenever he wanted. Sirius and Remus weren't big on rules, in fact, there weren't any rules at all, Sirius and Remus trusted Harry to use his common sense and his own judgment.

So, common sense was the only real rule.

Well, that and pulling plenty of pranks.

So, technically, Harry could have left the house if he wanted, and stayed out for however long he wanted, but he didn't, because he knew he shouldn't.

But Harry knew he was allowed out here because Sirius told him when they first arrived.

Harry usually stayed out quite late, sometimes even into the early hours of the morning. He didn't have a curfew and if he hadn't had dinner or was still hungry he just had to ask Inky, a house elf that had been given clothes and was looking for a new owner so they took her in as their elf, to make him something to eat.

'Alright.' Harry shrugged. 'Hey, have you decided if I'm going to Hogwarts or not yet?'

'Yes, Lightning, if you get your letter you may go to Hogwarts.' Sirius sighed, giving in.

'Thank you, Padfoot!' Harry exclaimed, running over and hugging Sirius.

'You're welcome, Lightning.' Sirius laughed, patting Harry's back.

'At least if I go to Hogwarts you'll have plenty of fuel for the fire out of the letters home I'm bound to get telling you that I've got detention.' Harry grinned

'And what do you say when a teacher catches you pulling a prank and asks you what you're doing?' Sirius laughed

'I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good!' Harry recited enthusiastically. 'Then fly away on my Nimbus 1700!'

'Oh, I wouldn't say you'd have to fly away on your Nimbus 1700 after your birthday tomorrow.' Sirius said slyly

'Wait, what'd'ya mean?' Harry demanded quickly and excitedly, wondering if his theory was right.

Sirius smiled annoying at him.

'What time is it now?' Sirius asked

'11:59. Thirty seconds to midnight – twelve!' Harry said

'Eleven,' They began to chant, counting down the seconds to Harry's birthday. 'Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! One!'

'Happy birthday, Lightning!' Sirius grinned widely. 'Eleven years old… Stop growing up! Your making me feel old!'

Harry laughed happily.

Suddenly loud, heavy footsteps split the silence of the dark, deserted park and a gigantic shadow approached them.


	2. Harry's Happy Birthday

'P – P – Padfoot? Wh – What's that?' Harry whimpered fearfully

Sirius wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer.

'Shhhh, it's okay.' Sirius whispered. 'If I'm not mistaken that's Hagrid with your Hogwarts letter.'

'Black.' Growled a menacing voice, as a giant man stepping out into the light, the streetlamp above him illuminating him creepily as the darkness around watched on, silently but not at the same time.

'Hagrid.' Sirius smiled pleasantly. 'You always were one for dramatic entries, weren't you? Unfortunately, Harry's birthday is tomorrow and he should get some sleep. Did he get into Hogwarts?'

'Yeh, Black, Harry be goin' to Hogwarts and there ain't nothin' yeh can do can do to stop it!' Hagrid thundered

'Thank you, Hagrid, we'll send a letter over to McGonagall in a few hours. Goodnight.' Sirius smiled, before turning and apperating with Harry.

They appeared in the kitchen in their house.

'Here, write a note to McGonagall – And Dumbledore, so they don't think we've hidden you again and are sending you to Hogwarts. Ask about bringing Mare, I reckon you'll be allowed – Dumbledore's always had a soft spot for phoenixes.' Padfoot passed him a quill, parchment and ink.

 _Dear Professor McGonagall and Headmaster Dumbledore_

 _Thank you very much for accepting me into Hogwarts. I am extremely excited to begin attending of September first with the rest of my classmates. Unfortunately, I don't have the booklist and list of supplies for my first term, which, as you are aware, is imperative to attend Hogwarts, so I would be immensely grateful if you were to send me back the list of supplies and uniform, as it would be a huge help to me._

 _Also, I was wondering if it would be possible for me to bring my pet phoenix, Mareena, my familiar since I was two._ (Harry had found it while sitting outside working on meditating to find his animagus form for the first time)

 _Again, I am very grateful for you both allowing me to attend Hogwarts and I am very excited to learn everything I can._

 _Thank you again,_

 _Harry Potter_

'Here, how does this look?' Harry asked, passing the letter to Sirius, who read it over interestedly.

'Mmhm, this looks good. Moony's going to be impressed with how good your handwriting's getting.' Sirius said, passing the letter back to Harry, who put it in an envelope and wrote _Dear Professor McGonagall and Headmaster Dumbledore_ on it.

'Inky!' Sirius called

Inky appeared and bowed to them.

'What can Inky do for master?' She asked

'Give this letter to Professor McGonagall, don't come back until they give you a reply. Don't tell them anything other than that I want a reply and that the letter is for her and Dumbledore.' Harry said, passing the letter to Inky.

'Yes master.' Inky bowed, disappearing once again.

'Right,' Sirius said briskly. 'Bedtime, I think, Lightning.'

'Sounds good to me.' Harry yawned tiredly. 'See you in the morning.'

'See you in the morning.' Sirius agreed. 'Goodnight, Lightning.'

'Night Padfoot.' Harry called from up two flights of stairs. (They had charmed the house to be much bigger on the inside than out, and put pretty much every protection charm in existence on it, it would be harder to get into than it was to break into one of the most protected Gringott's vaults.)

'Wait. What floor is it on again?' Harry asked

'The fifth floor.' Sirius replied. 'We've been living here for a month, Lightning.'

' _Goodnight_ ' Harry said loudly, stomping up the rest up the stairs.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

'Lightning… Wake up…' Remus' gentle voice woke him the next morning.

'Yeah Lightning, it's your birthday!' Sirius yelled excitedly. 'You've got the open your presents and eat your cake and play with your presents and- '

'Sirius, he just woken up, _be quiet_.' Remus scolded

'Fine.' Sirius said

'C'mon, wake up, Lightning.' Remus coaxed

'Mmhm gettin' up.' Harry grumbled, sitting up and kicking off his covers.

'Professor Dumbledore sent a reply to your letter last night. He wanted to see if you were available to but your school supplies with Hagrid any time soon. Do you want to?' Remus asked

'Yeah, it's better than going alone, I suppose. People will get suspicious if I don't go and but my school supplies, and you can hardly come with me without the disguises.' Harry shrugged

Remus and Sirius looked at him sympathetically.

'Sorry, Lightning.' Sirius apologised

'We wish we could, but…' Remus trailed off

'It's fine.' Harry said. 'So, about my birthday presents…'

Laughing, they all went downstairs to open Harry's presents.

As they entered the living room Harry saw it was almost flooded with presents in wrapping paper with a scarlet background and little Golden Snitches on it.

'Wow, how many are there?' Harry asked

'How am I supposed to know?' Sirius shrugged. 'A lot.'

'Leave the big rectangular box until last, Lightning.' Remus said

'Okay!' Harry said, running over and starting to open his presents.

Harry grinned as he ripped open his presents. He had got a golden watch that had several useful enchantments on it and showed you your exact location as well as adjusting the time to the time of where you where, giving you a map of where you were along with name tags of everyone there, tracking capabilities for anyone you asked it to show you and several other useful features, a new Wizarding Wireless Network radio, a new camera that would automagically print out every picture you took with it and would already move without you having to brew a potion to make it move, full protective gear for Quidditch, a pocket knife that could break any lock, books on Quidditch and Jinxes, Hexes and Curses, A new Golden Snitch with Harry's initials on it, a new wizard's chess set, a deck of exploding snap cards, a Pensieve, what looked like half of a sweet shop…

After about a few hours of opening his presents, Harry finally opened all but one.

Harry ran up the large rectangular box and opened it enthusiastically.

It was a Nimbus 2000!

'Can I go and play with it now? Please Padfoot! Please Moony!' Harry asked

'Alright, it's not like anyone can see you with the wards.' Sirius laughed. 'Don't forget your new Snitch.'

'Are you sure you want to go out in your pyjamas?' Remus asked

'Yes!' Harry insisted, grabbing his broomstick, Snitch and putting his new Quidditch gear on over his pyjamas and then running outside.

They had a small Quidditch pitch outside, nothing like the Hogwarts one Harry had seen when he saw Sirius and Remus' memories in the Pensieve. Harry flew around on his new broom for bit, it went a lot faster than his old one. He caught the Snitch, let it go again, gave it a few minutes head start and then repeated the process.

After a few hours of flying about with Sirius and Remus cheering him on, Harry landed, hungry.

They went back inside and Inky made them lunch. They had bacon sandwiches and tomato soup with Butterbeer. After lunch Harry went back upstairs to get dressed and change his appearance into that of Hadrian Fleamont. Sirius and Remus were taking him to the zoo for his birthday.

When Harry was dressed, and looked like Hadrian, he ran downstairs to meet Sirius and Remus.

They took Sirius' motorbike, with Remus sitting in the side car, Sirius driving and Harry sitting behind Sirius.

Sirius – childishly – stuck his tongue out at Harry's Uncle Vernon (who didn't even know he lived right across the road and had no idea that Hadrian Fleamont was secretly Harry Potter, his eleven-year-old nephew) who was out in his garden cutting the grass. Uncle Vernon had complained – rather loudly – about people who drove motorbikes, insulting them.

Sirius – just to annoy him, Harry thought – started the engine rather loudly and then fly in up into the sky.

'We can avoid traffic this way.' Sirius said cheerfully. 'And there's no speed limit.'

'That never stopped you, Sirius,' Remus said. 'If I'm not mistaken you and James used to spend quite a bit of time getting chased by muggle police officers for speeding.'

'Oh, shut up, Moony.' Sirius said, making to bike go faster so it was probably going over a hundred miles an hour.

'I am worried for Harry's safety with you going this fast!' Remus yelled over the loud wind.

'I'm fine, Moony!' Harry yelled back

'I think we're here!' Sirius interrupted

'It's only been fifteen minutes! How fast were you going?' Remus demanded

'I think it'd be better for your health and not attempting to wrap Harry up in cotton wool if I didn't tell you that, Moony.' Sirius said, landing the motorbike in the zoo carpark.

'I don't like the sound of that.' Remus said, climbing out of the sidecar.

It was a very sunny day and the zoo was crowded with families. Sirius bought Harry a large chocolate ice cream at the entrance and Harry ate it happily as they went and looked at the animals. Harry spent about half an hour chatting to the boa constrictor in the reptile house, who was very friendly to talk to, even wishing him a happy birthday. Harry enjoyed watching the lion too, insisting that he was going to be a Gryffindor.

After a few hours of looking at all different animals, they had dinner at the zoo restaurant and then they went back to the reptile house where Harry chatted to the boa constrictor, and eventually freed it out of boredom and pity for it.

He made the glass disappear and the snake slithered out.

People throughout the reptile house screamed and ran out of the way, and as the snake slithered away, Harry heard a hissing voice.

'Thankssssss amigo…' The voice said – or hissed.

Sirius found the whole thing hilarious, and even Remus found it somewhat amusing, if exasperating.

After they whole commotion with the boa constrictor was over, they went back home.

'Master Harry Potter?' Inky said as soon as they got in the front door. 'Headmaster Dumbledore sent Harry a birthday present.'

Inky handed him a badly wrapped present.


	3. Diagon Alley

Harry took the present hesitantly. There was a note attached. Harry looked up at Sirius and Remus uncertainly.

'Read the note.' Sirius told him.

'Dear Harry,' Harry read aloud. 'Your father left this cloak in my possession before he died. It is now time it should be given back to you. Use it well. Happy birthday, Professor Dumbledore.

'Is that...?' Sirius asked faintly

'My dad's old Invisibility Cloak.' Harry breathed weakly, stroking the cloak reverently. Harry wrapped the cloak around his shoulders and walked to a nearby mirror. His head was floating, his body seemingly gone.

'Think of all the pranks I could pull with this! And nobody would ever know…' Harry exclaimed happily

'I don't think- 'Remus began

' _Remus!_ Remember all the rules we used to break with help from the cloak!' Sirius said, staring at Harry's floating head in awe.

Remus sighed, shaking his head.

'Harry? Harry, where did you go?' Remus asked, looking around. 'He disappeared!'

'Funny that, seeing as he's wearing an Invisibility Cloak.' Sirius said

'Whose idea was it to give him the cloak again?' Remus asked

'Catch me if you can!' A mischievous voice rang through the house.

'Uh oh.' Sirius said

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

'Master Harry Potter? Master Sirius Black and Mater Remus Lupin says you is to being getting up.' Inky woke him the next morning. She pronounced 'says' as 'say is'.

' _Why_?' Harry whined

'Master-' Inky began

'Alright, _fine_! I'm getting up!' Harry complained loudly, kicking off his quilt and flinging his wardrobe door open, snatching out some clothes and trainers and tossing them on his bed in annoyance.

Inky disappeared with a pop.

Harry got changed into his clothes and stormed downstairs grumpily.

'Oi! Cheer up!' Sirius' voice called from down seven flights of stairs and Harry found himself wondering how they could even hear each other. 'Breakfast's ready and we're having cake with it! Moony wouldn't let me give you Firewhiskey though…'

Laughing, because it was just like Sirius to try and give him alcohol, alcohol that was on _fire_ nevertheless, Harry ran downstairs so Sirius wouldn't eat all his cake.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

'…You're supposed to meet Hagrid at the park at one to go to Diagon Alley to pick up your school stuff – it was one of the conditions – although very well hidden through absurd amounts of politeness – of you attending Hogwarts.' Remus said while they were eating, just after scolding Sirius for trying to sneak Harry Firewhiskey for the eighteenth time. 'Sirius has put your money bag in your satchel, it takes money directly out of the Black vault so you won't have to worry about running out.'

'Thanks, Sirius.' Harry said absently, glancing over at his birthday cake. It was a mini Quidditch stadium with little players sweeping about on broomsticks in it. Zooming around above it were miniature broomsticks, with scale Snitches, Bludgers and Quaffles.

'When can we eat it?' Harry asked impatiently

'Now, if you want.' Sirius shrugged.' Just grab a Snitch or something.'

Harry grabbed a Snitch and stuffed it in his mouth, licking his fingers. Harry refilled his glass of Butterbeer, and took another stack of pancakes, drizzling them in honey and – on Remus' insistence – putting some fruit on it.

'Hungry, Lightning?' Sirius asked in amusement

Harry said something that was muffled by the food crammed into his mouth.

'What wonderful table manners you have.' Remus commented wryly

'Shut up.' Harry said, before stuffing another whole pancake into his mouth.

'And you just proved me right.' Remus laughed

'Honestly, you'd think we starved you.' Sirius said

'That'd be impossible with Inky.' Harry said, licking the left-over honey from his plate, before piling some bacon on it and covering it in tomato ketchup.

'Then perhaps we should get a house elf passionate about table manners.' Remus said

'Well if you didn't order Kreacher to stay in the basement back in Grimmauld then maybe you would.' Harry said. 'Poor elf's probably starved to death by now.'

'Nah, there's some stale bread and wine in the cellar he's in. Enough to live on for a few decades. He's allowed to eat and drink and sleep and such, just I don't feel comfortable with him serving us in our house. He hates us, if we let him out he could easily betray us.' Sirius said

'Did you even give him a chance?' Harry asked

'He's – _Do you ever stop eating?_ ' Sirius demanded

'Blame Inky for being so good at cooking!' Harry said, speech muffled by the cake he was eating.

Sirius rolled his eyes.

'You've got an hour until you've got to meet Hagrid.' Remus informed him

Harry nodded, stuffing another pancake in his mouth, before standing up from the table.

'I've already packed your bag for you, it's by the front door.' Sirius said

'Thank Padfoot.' Harry grinned. 'I'm going to leave early, to give me some time to read at the park for a bit before I have to leave.'

'Okay. Have fun.' Sirius said

'Bye, Harry.' Remus called

'It's Lightning!' Harry bellowed from by the front door, as he grabbed his satchel and headed out the door.

Just before Harry closed the door, Mare flew out from the house and into his bag, beside Hydrus, his pet basilisk, who he had had since he was seven, and had to be very careful with due to his lethal stare. Harry put a charm on him to keep him from growing too much, so he was only about three feet long. Harry was planning on taking him to Hogwarts, but Sirius and Remus had warned him to be _very_ careful.

Harry finally arrived at the park and he sat down on a swing, talking – or rather, hissing – to Hydrus while he petted Mare, who was perched on his shoulder.

After a while of playing with his pets, the half-giant who Harry had learned was called Hagrid, arrived.

Harry stood up upon seeing him, hissing quietly at Hydrus to be quiet because owning a basilisk was prohibited by the ministry and Azkaban didn't sound like a very pleasant place to Harry.

He walked up to Hagrid, and extended a hand, which Hagrid stared at. After a few seconds Harry realised Hagrid wasn't going to shake his hand, so he took it back.

'Hello Hagrid,' He greeted quietly, the shy and nervousness at finally properly talking to someone after ten years showing in his tone. 'I understand you're supposed to be taking me to Diagon Alley to buy my things for school?'

'Yeh,' Hagrid said

Harry was silent for a moment, letting Hagrid take everything in. From the stories Sirius and Remus told him, he was friends with his parents and rather fond of him. Being worried about him being turned into a dark wizard by Sirius and Remus, who the whole wizarding world thought were Death Eaters, and then finally getting to see him after so long. It _would_ be a lot to take in.

'Hagrid? I've got a portkey to the Leaky Cauldron, we could use that if you'd like.' Harry offered shyly

Hagrid nodded, and Harry got the impression he was still in shock.

Harry took off his necklace, a scarlet leather chain with ancient protective runes covering it, and small holes at the bottom, where three seemingly random objects hung from it, a small crystal phial of something that looked like water (it was, in fact, phoenix tears), a phoenix feather, a phial of basilisk venom, and a stick resembling a lightning bolt in the middle.

The stick was actually Harry's wand, elder wood and a mixed core of basilisk venom, phoenix tears, basilisk skin and a phoenix feather, all, of course, from Mare and Hydrus.

Harry got the impression that the neighbourhood kids talked about him behind his back for the strange way he dressed. His bleach blonde hair was straight, going down past his shoulders was tied back with a short, thin scarf made of a light, flowy fabric. His eyes were cold, and he had a permanent icy, unforgiving stare. He mainly wore leather, and dressed like, according to the neighbourhood kids (who Harry very much doubted had opened a history book in their lives) 'like it was the medieval times'.

He wore short cloaks to keep himself warm the majority of the time, so that combined with the rest of the style made him a freak in the eyes of the other kids (their words, not his).

Harry felt slightly dizzy as the portkey activated.

'So, where should we go first?' Harry chirped cheerfully. 'I've already got my money, so why don't we go to Twilfitt and Tattings to get my uniform – I much prefer their clothes than the ones at that other shop – What's it name?'

Hagrid seemed rather surprised as Harry led him along their shopping trip.

 _Author's Note:_

 _I do, in fact, have some reasons for not updating. First thing, my keys on my laptop weren't working, second, Microsoft Word kept on crashing, third, the save of this chapter got deleted and I had to start from the beginning again, and forth I changed classes in school a couple weeks ago which took a while to get used to. Promise to try and update within a month!_

 _ **Padfootandpuppy,**_

 _ **The author who doesn't get quite and quiet mixed up, :D**_


	4. Dumbledore

Harry cheerfully led Hagrid through Diagon Alley, gathering his school supplies. Hagrid seemed rather surprised that Sirius and Remus had that much money despite being on the run. Harry avoided the questions because, really, he didn't know either.

They even went to Knockturn Alley (much to Hagrid's dismay) to visit Venomclaw and stock up of some of the darker things that Sirius and Remus encouraged him to learn. He chatted to Venomclaw and his kid, Arizona (guess where he was born?) who preferred to go by Phoenix or (only by Harry) Ari, and was going into first year too, after having done all his previous schooling in Durmstrang 's primary school programme.

He had a disturbing fascination with the Dark Arts, and was slightly (very) reckless in trying out new spells. He had burned down a muggle apartment building in urban Ohio trying out Fiendfyre, killing five people, one of which was only seven years old. It was a ginger girl – Ginny Westly? They were only eight themselves at the time, and had snuck away from the playroom by breaking the numerus protection charms put in place to stop them from doing exactly that. Harry didn't have much to do with it, having been practising the Imperious Curse on some nearby ants at the time. They didn't mean any harm…

Ari could be very careless sometimes, even to the point of cruelty… He never really thought about what he did. He knew more Dark Magic than Voldemort himself, Ari did, and quickly got bored of even the worst of spells, going to the point of calling the unforgivables 'merciful' and 'unoriginal'.

He spoke in a slow, sarcastic, condescending drawl. He smiles seemed like sneers, his laughs came across mocking, even if he was trying to be friendly he seemed as though he was being mean; this took some getting used to on Harry's part.

Hagrid dropped him off back at the park when he was done, still wearing the exact same shocked, gaping face.

Once Hagrid had left, Harry got out a slightly larger than normal golden Snitch. He held down a tiny button on the top that you couldn't see unless you looked very closely.

'Tyler.' Harry said

Ari went by Tyler or Tyler-Lee or Lee occasionally too, Tyler Lee being his middle name. He responded to any one of them.

Harry walked home on his own as usual, hanging his coat and going straight up to his room without talking to anyone, again, as usual, but what he found on the fifth-floor landing was anything but usual.

'Professor Dumbledore, Sir?' Harry asked hesitantly. 'H-How?'

 _Nobody_ could get past their security, so that meant…

'Your godfathers were rather hesitant to let me in.' Dumbledore smiled pleasantly

 _I wonder why…_

Harry just grinned back awkwardly, nodding.

'I simply wanted to make sure you know what you're signing for.' Dumbledore explained

His twinkling blue eyes held so many secrets, so much knowledge… This was the man that defeated Grindelwald, Ari's 'Senpai'.

'Yeah, I know. Everyone will think I'm evil, some will hate me, some will be petrified of me – most will fall into both categories. It's fine, I already have a friend – Pheonix – Arizona.' Harry said

'I was under the impression that was a city in America.' Dumbledore said, eyes sparkling with amusment. 'Nevertheless, I am glad you have a friend there, and that you know what's coming. But I must warn you, Harry, brace yourself.'

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

 **ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **I am thinking about focusing my attention on writing original content over on FictionPress. I have already uploaded an introd uction to a story called Queen Elizbeth School II for Girls, and am working on the second chapter (which will hopefully be a lot longer). I will still upload on here, just slightly less frequent. Also, anyone know how to change account name, if it's even possible. If you know, please put it as a review. Just review in general, it makes my day to see someone had reviewed, and I love getting feedback. I know it seems like I'm ignoring them, but I do read them, take them into consideration, and, if necessary, adapt my story to fit them. If you have any questions put them in the reviews and I'll reply in the author's note part of the end of the next chapter of that story, if that makes sense. Please review, favourite and have a great day!**

 **P.S. iPod Reader, your comment made me laugh. Thanks for taking the time to review!**

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O


End file.
